dcs_studios_new_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Reality
"The Time Twin's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack in the Swamp Base in 1959, culminating in the events today -- thereby creating a new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party." "Did anyone understand that?" "An alternate reality," "Precisely. Whatever lives we might have lived, if the time continuum was disrupted...then...our destinies have changed." - Zane, Kai and Joy taking about the Alternate Reality. The Alternate Reality is a new reality created on January 11, 1959, when a temporal incursion caused by time travel of the Iron Doom, a mech that had the ability to time travel from the year 2017, disrupted the time continuum of the prime universe. Accidentally traveling back to that point in time, Acronix and Krux, the Masters of Time, attacked a base in the Swamplands, resulting in the deaths of several individuals, and the conquest of the Swamp itself, little did they know that this action would result in the alteration, causing the Serpentine War to end early and Ninjago's territory being divided between the humans and the Serpentine as well as the formation of the Secret Ninja Force. Wu arrived in the alternate reality in 2016 and was captured by Acronix and Krux, who used the Iron Doom to destroy Ignacia. However, The Time Twins' attacks united the ninja team, who foiled their attempt to destroy Ninjago City and the rest of the reality. History 2017 In the Prime Universe, the Iron Doom attempted to travel back in time to when Acronix and Krux escaped the Elemental Masters after losing their powers. But Kai, Nya and Master Wu stopped them from changing the past. Acronix and Krux escaped by using the Iron Doom to travel to the future, but they were confronted by Kai, Nya, and Wu in the cockpit. The end result led to Master Wu tearing off the Reversal Blade and giving it to Kai and Nya as they both fell back to the present. Master Wu confronted Acronix and Krux as the Iron Doom spiraled out of control as it becomes lost in time with them. Alteration In a last-ditch attempt to leave the Time Vortex, Acronix and Krux steered the Iron Doom around and eventually escaped the vortex. They emerged from the vortex in 1959. They arrived in a Base in the Swamp during the Serpentine War of that time, but their arrival altered the timeline, causing the Elemental Alliance's best soldiers to sacrifice their lives to evacuate the Base. The Serpentine saw this as an act of honor and a peace treaty was brokered between the Humans and the Serpentine. The following events led to the Serpentine having the lower half of Ninjago, while the humans had the upper half, (instead of having the Serpentine imprisoned in separate tombs in the Prime Reality) Garmadon and Misako were married at an earlier date and had Joy as their firstborn child as a result, Ed and Edna had a child of their own, Chen and Clouse were not exiled, Cole's mother did not die but instead became a physician, Dr. Julien was married and created more androids before Zane, such as Echo Zane and Lore. Colonists began to move into Birchwood Forest along with Dr. Julian and began to create a colony. The Secret Ninja Force was created as a replacement for the Elemental Alliance and became an agency as a means to protect Ninjago from any threats. Acronix and Krux, of this reality, challenged the Elemental Alliance and threatened to destroy the Secret Ninja Force, but Wu and Garmadon removed their powers and created the Temporal Vortex, but Acronix and Krux escaped into the vortex. Ray and Maya were not captured by the Krux of this reality in 2005 and continued to raise Kai and Nya in Ignacia, which became more prosperous and eventually became a small city of its own. The vortex in which Acronix and Krux of the Prime Reality came through remained and began to self-sustain, without the complete set of Time Blades to close it. The vortex began to evolve, increasing in size and eventually and collecting clouds around it, generating temporal electricity that would create temporal rips that would erase anything from existence if in close proximity and contact. Destruction of Ignacia The Shark Army Attack Trivia * This alternate reality is based on the Kelvin Timeline from Star Trek (2009). * The Alternate Reality is a different timeline parallel to the Prime Reality which is the timeline of the TV Show. * This reality can be considered an alternate dimension parallel to the TV Show dimension. * In this Alternate Reality, Acronix and Krux's arrival and interference caused the Serpentine War to end early. Crossover Character = Category:Timelines